A Concert Worthy of the Gods
by hoa and pj lover120
Summary: squeal to Percy's musical talents, ok so I ended Percy's musical talents with Apollo having a plan. That plan is... A CONCERT FOR THE GODS! Poor Percy, he thought it was all over... but it's only just begun.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, the squeal to Percy's musical talents! Hope you enjoy, and I don't own anything.**

Today's isn't going to be anything special, at least that's what I thought when I woke up this morning. It was a usual Wednesday at Camp Half Blood; I was awoken by Annabeth shouting at me that I'd be late for breakfast if I didn't get up, got ready in record time (according to Annabeth), ate my breakfast, thrashed Nico at sword fighting, lost to Jason on the lava wall (stupid wind powers) and then went to lunch. You see, that's when my day got a bit more complicated. I don't mean normal demigodly complicated, I just mean plain GODLY complicated.

Apollo in all of his 'awesomeness' appeared just as Chiron was about to say any random announcements. At first I wasn't really interested in what he was saying (hello kids, hope your all well, yada, yada, yada) but when he said the Gods had a request of a certain demigod (all eyes turned to me at this point) I started to pay attention. "After the wonderful show that Percy put on last week we, as in the Gods of Olympus, have decided that Percy will be performing his own concert for us on Friday. Also he can bring one demigod from each Olympian cabin to come with him ooh also three Roman friends. That's all kids have a nice day!" And with that he flashed out of the dining pavilion. Now every single pair of eyes where on me. "Oh Stynx!" I swore out loud,"It was a one time thing!" And with that I promptly hit my head against my table thinking "why am I your favourite source of entertainment? Why not Leo? He's funny!" When I finally removed my head from the table Chiron looked at me with sympathy, "now that interesting announcement is over, activities will continue as normal and also Percy your excused from your normal activities to prepare for the concert and Annabeth may go with you. That is all." Oh goody. This is so not going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait guys I've been ill recently but who don't want to know about that; you just want to read the next chapter. I own nothing **

Chapter 2:

Annabeth's pov:

This is so going to new fun! Percy's face when Lord Apollo announced that he would be performing a concert for the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus was priceless! I do feel sorry for him though; I mean last week he only did the concert because we pressured him into doing it, now the Gods and Goddesses want him to perform for them. Poor Percy.

When we arrived at his cabin Percy groaned and fell face first onto his bed. I signed and told him, "laying face first on your bed isn't going to do any good Percy." He rolled into his back and said sadly, "why not Leo?" I laughed and told him, "because you are too good for your own good, do you have any idea of how many girls I've had to threaten because of your concert last week! Honestly!" He rolled his eyes and got up. "I'd better get started, any ideas on what I should do wise girl?" he asked me. I thought for a second before suggesting, "why don't you do a song for all the Olympians, sing about their domains." He grinned and told me, while trying to do what he calls a smart person face, "and that is why you are the wise girl." I laughed and told him, "get going seaweed brain, you've got 12 song to decided on then perfect." He sighed, walked over to his dresser and picked up a notebook and a pencil. "Help me?" he asked me looking slightly desperate. I nodded and sat down next to him on the bed.

2 long hours later we had chosen the songs for the Gods and Percy went straight to his piano to do one of his favourite songs we had chosen for Aphrodite. Break even by The Script. I have to say I was impressed when he came up with that song for Aphrodite, it suites her domain perfectly when someone's heart gets broken. He finished it swiftly and went on to Lightning by Alex Goot in honor of Zeus' domain and I think he likes the lyrics as well (he grinned as he suggested that song for Zeus, I think he can relate to the lyrics. It did take us 5 years to get together after all). He called Jason in and asked him to perform it with him for Piper. Jason grinned and agreed. I have to admit they make a great team (who knew Jason could play the piano, guitar and sing? Who else can play musical instruments here?!) and the song was really sweet as well. They high fived and Jason left. Percy yawned and told me,"I'm going to take a nap, I'll finish the songs later" and with that he fell onto his bed laying on his back. I laughed at his antics and left wondering about just what those lyrics mean... OH MY GODS! He liked me all along! I'm mentally doing a happy dance. I'm in such a good mood now! I can't wait for the concert in Friday!


End file.
